Secretos y Pies
) 16 de febrero de 2018 (México) |guion = Josh Hamilton |storyboard = Jen Davreux y Megan Willis}} Secretos y Pies (en inglés: Secrets and Pies) es el vigésimo tercer episodio de la séptima temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y el centésimo sexagésimo sexto en total. El título es un juego de palabras de la frase “secretos y mentiras”, dicha por Pinkie Pie en Fiesta Para Una. En este episodio, Pinkie Pie cree haber visto a Rainbow Dash desechar una de sus pies y sospecha que Rainbow odia sus pies en secreto, así que intenta atrapar a Rainbow en su red de mentiras. Producción El estreno de este episodio en el canal canadiense fue programado inicialmente para el 2 de julio de 2017, pero luego fue reemplazado por una repetición de El Regalo de Maud Pie. Este episodio salió al aire en Treehouse TV el 14 de octubre de 2017 a las 10:55 a. m. en el horario del este de Norteamérica, treinta y cinco minutos antes de su estreno en . El episodio se filtró en internet en octubre de 2017. Resumen ¡Feliz septuagésima tercera sesión de entrenamiento! thumb|Pinkie Pie le hornea un pie a Rainbow Dash... El episodio comienza en Sugarcube Corner, donde Pinkie Pie está trabajando duro para hacer un pie especial para celebrar la septuagésima tercera sesión de entrenamiento de Rainbow Dash desde que se convirtió en miembro de los Wonderbolts. Twilight Sparkle se cuestiona si conmemorar una ocasión tan arbitraria, pero Pinkie está feliz de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para hornear un pie para Rainbow porque sabe cuánto ama Rainbow sus pies. Más tarde ese día, cuando termina el entrenamiento de los Wonderbolts, Pinkie Pie sorprende a Rainbow Dash en la academia Wonderbolt y le entrega su pie. Rainbow le agradece a Pinkie por el gesto y se va a las barracas con el pie, mientras que Pinkie está satisfecha por la satisfacción de su amiga. Pero cuando un conserje sale de las barracas para sacar la basura, Pinkie nota el pie que le hizo al tope del bote de la basura. thumb|left|...pero, ¿su regalo es poco apreciado? Después de que el conserje arroja la basura en el compactador, Pinkie le pregunta al respecto, pero él le dice que no recuerda haber visto un pie en la basura, haciendo que Pinkie crea que sólo estaba viendo cosas. Pinkie Pie, detective privada thumb|Rainbow Dash se deshace del pie de Pinkie mientras le da la espalda. Más tarde ese mismo día, en su cueva de organización de fiestas debajo de Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie se preocupa mucho por el incidente del pie en la basura y comienza a preguntarse si no estaba viendo cosas. Pinkie recuerda varias ocasiones pasadas y se da cuenta de que cada vez que le daba un pie a Rainbow Dash, Rainbow la hacía mirar a otra parte, y las pies desaparecían misteriosamente mientras no miraba. Al darse cuenta de que en realidad jamás ha visto que Rainbow se coma uno de sus pies, Pinkie Pie decide hacer una investigación a fondo. [[Archivo:Pinkie Pie "you can't escape the truth!" S7E23.png|thumb|left|¡Secretos y pies! ¡Nada más que secretos y pies con esa poni!]] Pinkie interroga a los otros Wonderbolts y descubre que han estado recibiendo inexplicables donaciones de pies cada mes. Luego, interroga a la Dra. Fauna y averigua que la la mascota de Rainbow Dash, Tanque, fue diagnosticado con indigestión a causa de exceso de azúcar el día después de que Pinkie le hizo un pie a Rainbow. Finalmente, Pinkie interroga a Cheerilee y descubre que Rainbow Dash dona su pie de mitad de cumpleaños a la Escuela de Ponyville cada año. Luego de juntar todo en su lugar, Pinkie Pie llega a la horrible conclusión de que a Rainbow Dash no le gustan sus pies y que le ha estado mintiendo al respecto durante años. Operación: Pie de Mentiras thumb|A Pinkie Pie se le ocurre una maravillosamente terrible idea. Applejack se tropieza y cae en la cueva de organización de fiestas de Pinkie mientras entrega manzanas y encuentra a Pinkie agonizando por su descubrimiento. Aunque Applejack encuentra ridícula la idea de que Rainbow Dash odie los pies, mientras más lo piensa, más se da cuenta de que tampoco ha visto nunca a Rainbow comiendo pie. Applejack trata de alejar la mente de Pinkie de ese asunto pidiéndole que prepare algunos pies por la cosecha de manzanas de su familia, pero en lugar de eso, a Pinkie se le ocurre la idea de hacerle muchos pies a Rainbow Dash hasta que eventualmente admita la verdad. Al día siguiente, Pinkie Pie le prepara pies a Rainbow Dash para cuando despierta, por su sesión de entrenamiento número setenta y cuatro con los Wonderbolts, como parte de un plan para hacer que Rainbow la salve de la cima de una pirámide de pies, y como agradecimiento por haberla salvado de la pirámide de pies. Desafortunadamente, Rainbow logra ser más astuta que Pinkie en cada ocasión y se las arregla para deshacerse de los pies sin tener que comer ninguna. thumb|left|¡Ten un pie, Rainbow Dash! ¡Ten tres! ¡Ten quince! Más tarde, Pinkie Pie, cada vez más loca, organiza una gran fiesta de pies en Ponyville, y cuando llega Rainbow, Pinkie trata de hacer que coma uno sin parpadear. Sin embargo, Rainbow juega con su pie el tiempo suficiente para que Pinkie parpadee y entonces ata el pie a un globo y lo hace flotar lejos antes de que Pinkie abra los ojos. Frustrada más allá de lo posible, Pinkie acusa abiertamente a Rainbow Dash de odiar los pies y de mentirle al respecto, y Rainbow Dash lo niega hasta que el pie que ató al globo cae sobre la cabeza de Pinkie. A pesar de las pobres excusas de Rainbow y de querer explicarlo, Pinkie se marcha enojada. Por el amor al pie thumb|Rainbow Dash decide comer un pie por el bien de la amistad. En el Castillo de la Amistad, Rainbow Dash se siente culpable por mentirle a Pinkie sobre su gusto por los pies, y Twilight y Applejack se preguntan si les ha estado mintiendo sobre alguna otra cosa. Rainbow dice en su defensa que sabe lo mucho que a Pinkie le gusta hacer pies y la habría herido si descubría que a Rainbow no le gustan. Cuando Twilight y Applejack señalan lo herida que ya se encuentra Pinkie, a Rainbow se le ocurre una idea para compensarlo. thumb|left|Pinkie y Rainbow harían lo que sea por hacer feliz a la otra. Poco tiempo después, Pinkie Pie está afligida en su habitación, y Rainbow la atrae a su ventana con un terrible olor. Rainbow se disculpa con Pinkie por haberle mentido todo este tiempo, y en un esfuerzo por compensarlo, ha preparado un pie gigante para comerla en frente de ella – a pesar de lo asquerosa que luce. Incapaz de ver a su amiga hacer eso, Pinkie Pie la detiene y finalmente entiende por qué Rainbow mintió: porque ver a sus amigas disfrutar sus pies hace feliz a Pinkie, y ver a Pinkie feliz hace feliz a Rainbow. Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash se reconcilian con un abrazo, y Pinkie le dice a Rainbow que siempre puede ser honesta con ella en el futuro. Citas :Pinkie Pie: Okey. Sólo necesitamos una pizca de sal, un toque de azúcar y un chorrito de jengibre. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh… ¿Esas son medidas de verdad? :Pinkie Pie: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz septuagésima tercera sesión de entrenamiento! una corneta de fiestas :Rainbow Dash: ¿Mi septuagésima tercera sesión de entrenamiento? Que específica. :Pinkie Pie: ¿Realmente he visto a Rainbow Dash comer alguno de mis pies? ¿Y siempre volteo cuando alguien señala a mis espaldas? :Pinkie Pie: Parece que las piezas del rompecabezas se empiezan a acoplar, pero la pintura no es nada preciosa. sorprendida Acotación – P. Aliteración Pie. :Pinkie Pie: ¡A Rainbow no le gustan mis pies, y me ha estado mintiendo al respecto desde siempre! :Applejack: Juraría que la he visto comer tus pies alguna vez. :Pinkie Pie: ¿Lo juuuraaariiías? :Applejack: Um, pues… yo creo que sí. Por eso lo dije. :Pinkie Pie: ¿Estás segura? :Applejack: Tal vez no la he visto… :Rainbow Dash: ¿Estás segura de que no tienes que parpadear? :Pinkie Pie: ¿Yo? No. Yo ya no parpadeo mucho. :Pinkie Pie: Dijiste que estuvo delicioso. :Rainbow Dash: Pues, obviamente es porque… ¡Sufro de amnesia! :silencio :Rainbow Dash: ¡Me lavaron el cerebro! :silencio :Rainbow Dash: ¿Uh, es, eh, Día de lo Opuesto? :Applejack: ¿Hay alguna otra cosa en la que nos hayas mentido y que no sepamos? :Rainbow Dash: ¡No! Bueno, nada que se me ocurra así de repente. :Rainbow Dash: Creí que valía la pena para no herir tus sentimientos, pero me equivoqué. Así que para compensarlo, hice este pie para ti. Bueno, más bien lo hice para mí. Para comérmelo. ¡El punto es que me comeré este pie por la amistad! :Pinkie Pie: En el futuro, siempre puedes ser honesta conmigo. :Applejack: Uh, yo se lo pude haber dicho. :Rainbow Dash: risa nerviosa Gracias. ¿Qué tal así? Tus abrazos son muy apretados risita :Pinkie Pie: risa No es verdad. Navegación de:Der Kuchen-Fall en:Secrets and Pies pl:Sekrety i ciasta ru:Секреты и пироги